


Preludios

by CAGZ901203



Series: Poder [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Las pérdidas son dolorosas, pero compartir la carga es lo mejor.Relacionado con El poder de 5-0





	Preludios

**Author's Note:**

> Este fragmento esta basado en el capítulo 20 de la temporada 3 "Olelo Pa'a"

**La promesa**

 

Abigail abre la puerta de su departamento después de revisar un Himawari en su habitación, era una pequeña muy inteligente de verdad, no sabía ni una palabra del idioma que ahora domina muy bien y sus habilidades matemáticas eran extraordinarias, Abigail se siente tonta por su lado.

-Steve ... ¿pasó algo? - informó Abigail al comandante McGarrett, estaba serio y parecía enfermo, se pasó una mano por el rostro quitándose sudor.

 

-Quiero ver a Himawari por favor- pidió Steve serio, ella se hizo un lado y lo dejó pasar, el comandante se dirigió directo a la habitación de la niña que sonrió feliz de verlo, rápidamente Steve la tomó en los brazos apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, Abigail miró la escena con extrañeza, Steve si era muy cariñoso con la pequeña pero nunca había actuado como esa tarde.

-Papí... me aprietas- murmuró Himawari a Steve que parecía no escucharla pero Abigail si la escucho y acercándose a los dos con una sonrisa puso su mano en el bicep izquierdo de Steve mientras Himawari los volteaba a ver con curiosidad

-Ya que papá está aquí ¿Porqué no preparó la cena para todos?- dijo Abigail mientras Steve la miraba, Himawari asintió con la cabeza muy feliz, Steve sonrió asintiendo a la idea- ¡Muy bien! Mi amor, ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?.

-Si mami- dijo Himawari mientras Steve la cargaba, Abigail sonrió señalando con la cabeza la sala

-De acuerdo, papá y tú deben de descansar en la sala... vean la Televisión en lo que voy por los ingredientes para la cena... ¿Quieren pechuga de pollo rellena de queso y jamón?.- pregunto Abigail Himawari asintió mientras Steve sonreía feliz- voy a salir un momento, te la encargo Steve...

Steve se sentó en el sillón para encender la pantalla, Himawari le explicaba a su papá porque le gustaba ver "Cake Boss" mientras ella estaba en su regazo muy cómoda, Steve pronto empezó a tener sueño se recostó en el sillón junto a Himawari y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo se quedó dormido.

* * *

 

Abigail estaba en el supermercado comprando las cosas mientras hablaba con Danny por teléfono

-Se que no sabes mucho pero si me pudieras decir que le dijeron o con quien habló puedo saber algo...

"Se que Catherine habló con él antes de decirme que cuidará el fuerte y salió de aquí..."

-Esta en mi casa con Himawari, se ve desolado, voy a prepararle la cena... en fin, yo hablo con Catherine luego, gracias Danny.

 

Abigail colgó el telefono mientras volvía a ver la carne que iba a comprar, tomó su teléfono y marcó distraídamente un número, miró por encima de su hombro a ambos lados mirando una dulce anciana que tomaba una sandía, le sonrió al ayudarla y se alejó con su carrito mientras su llamada sonaba dos veces.

 

"MOSSAD activo clave"

-Oficial Abigail Harari, Alfa, Gama, Shabat, Shalom...

"Abigail, hace tiempo que no sabía de tí" contestó Ziva David al otro lado "Debe de ser un gran favor el que requieres para hablarme a mi"

-Si, lo es, considéralo mi pago por lo de París...

"si, de acuerdo ¿Qué necesitas...?"

-Cualquier cosa relacionada con el SEAL Steven Jack McGarrett...

"¿Es un objetivo...?"

-No, sólo quiero saber si algo interesante le ocurrió últimamente...

"Mmmm... no veo nada interesante... espera, parece que el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros será intercambiado en Corea del Norte..."

-¿Corea del Norte? ¿Qué le pasó?.

"La información es clasificada pero tiene que ver los Hesse..."

-¡Esos cerdos! se me escaparon en Nigeria... bueno, gracias Ziver, cuídate mucho.

"Igual, mandame las fotos de tu hermosa niña, ya tengo muchas fotos de la niña de Eliseba"

-De acuerdo. Shalom.- Abigail colgó mientras llevaba unas cervezas y un poco de yogurth para su hija,ahora entendía la actitud de Steve y ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su apoyo... además de poder saber bien qué pasó con los Hesse.

* * *

 

Cuando Steve despertó estaba cubierto por una ligera manta, estaba cómodamente recargado en una almohada y se olía un delicioso aroma en el ambiente, su hija miraba el programa entre sus brazos, Abigail le sonrió a ambos apagando la pantalla.

-Hora de cenar- indicó feliz Abigail a su familia, ambos se levantaron al comedor, cuando Steve notó que la mesa estaba puesta y el ocupaba el lugar de honor en la misma, Abigail y Himawari le sonreían con felicidad antes de que él tomara un sorbo de cerveza con su comida.

 

Unos veinte minutos después Himawari comía un helado de chocolate con galletas y parloteaba alegre de lo que sucedía en la escuela, también decía lo raro que era que casi todas las niñas de su grupo tuvieran papás en misiones, Steve escuchaba atentamente mientras Abigail observaba la situación con ternura, poco a poco Steve recuperaba su alegría habitual.

 

* * *

 

Himawari y Steve estaban en su habitación secando su cabello puesto que acababa de salir del baño antes de dormir, su papá tarareaba alegre por estar con ella, Himawari abrazaba con fuerza la pequeña foca blanca que tenía entre sus brazos, el marine observo ese detalle.

-¿Quién te dio eso?

-Mi mami, dice que tu eres un SEAL y que eso como es una foca es como abrazarte a ti...

Steve miró hacia la puerta mientras Abigail salía de la habitación sonrojada ante la risa de Steve, la puerta sonó y Abigail atendió brevemente, cuando Steve dejó la habitación ella ya venía con una maleta y un porta trajes en su manos,

-Danny me lo trajo, creo y estamos de acuerdo, que debes de estar aquí con Himawari antes de que vayas a Corea..

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy MOSSAD, tengo contactos en todos lados, además no eran los únicos que iban tras los hermanos Hesse...

-Himawari ya se acostó- Steve se frotó la cara,Abigail lo empezó a empujar a la habitación, Steve se dejó sentar en la cama ante el empujón de la mujer que colgó el uniforme y empezó a sacar una pijama para Steve.

-Voy a dormir en la sala, tu necesitas descansar, esta habitación es la más cercana a nuestra pequeña, así que...

Steve la beso de repente, Abigail lo empujo brevemente antes de que Steve la volviera a besar.

-No soy bolsa de galletas de nadie- murmuró Abigail con una sonrisa sarcástica pero Steve solamente la abrazo fuerte recargando su cabeza en el cuello.

-Sólo por hoy, por favor..

-¿Cath no esta disponible?- Steve no contesto puesto que empezó a quitarse la camisa que traía- supongo que no... bueno, total, hasta yo lo necesito...

Steve la volvió a besar antes de tirarla a la cama donde ella se acostó un poco más al centro

 _No me vaya a tirar de la cama_ pensó Abigail mientras se quitaba su blusa y Steve se abalanzaba a ella.

* * *

 

Cuando Steve despertó lo primero que noto fue el cabello largo y  negro de Abigail en su pecho, la mujer seguía desnuda sin una sábana siquiera cubriendo su desnudez, Steve trago saliva incómodo y excitado, nunca había estado con una mujer tan segura y confiada, ni siquiera Cath, podían dormir desnudos pero ella jamás quedaba sin cubrirse con la sábana.

-Deja de pensar tan fuerte y dejame dormir....- replico adormilada Abigail.

-Estas desnuda...

-¿y?

-Bueno... es muy... ¡sexy?

-Tapame y duérmete, son las 3 de la mañana y no voy a repetir los juegos hasta unas cuatro horas de sueño más...

Steve lo hizo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda, Abigail murmuró "No soy bolsa de galletas" antes de dormir otra vez, Steve sonrió y se durmió, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado y lo que iba a decir a Freddie una vez que lo viera.

* * *

 

Cuando Steve se levantó después de darle las etiquetas de Freddie a su hija y esposa miró emocionado que su equipo estaba junto a él para darle ánimos, Danny venía con Eliseba y esta a su vez sujetaba la mano de Grace que estaba vestida de negro, la familia que él había formado estaba con él, sonrió con tristeza antes de ver a su niña corriendo hacia él.

Himawari venía con unas coletas con rizos en cada una de ellas, un vestido de marinerito negro y moños color negro en cada coleta, lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se inclinó para recogerla antes de darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Mamá me dijo que era un buen amigo tuyo... lo siento tanto papí...

-No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor...- Steve alzó la vista para ver a Abigail con un traje sastre negro esperandolos, Steve sonrió a la distancia a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza, a su vez miró a Cath con educación pero con recelo, Steve no notó la tensión mientras abrazaba Himawari junto a él consolandose con el hecho de que su hija y familia estaban con él...

 

> _Freddie miraba la escena a lo lejos, aún le dolía no poder ayudar a consolar del todo a sus seres queridos, pero como Grace Tillwell le decía, hacer un mundo mejor es lo más bello para aquellos que quieres, sonrió al ver a su hija y esposa, luego miró a su amigo y su familia y se despidió... orbitó al escuchar a Henry pedir su ayuda, ya no era un SEAL, ahora era un Guía blanco._
> 
>  


End file.
